1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive apparatus, an optical pickup control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the capacity of recording media such as optical discs has increased, and implementation of a high transfer rate is desired for writing and reading data at high speed.
Particularly, for example, an optical disc drive apparatus having two optical pickups (OP) in order to read a signal recorded on an optical disc at high speed is proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-268952).